


You've Got Troubles

by saladfingers



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: these detectives are on the case, for the victims and each other





	You've Got Troubles

Detective Woodrow “Woody” Pride accepts assistance from his partner Busby “Buzz” Lightyear in climbing out of the ravine where six-year-old Andy Davis was last seen. They had been called to investigate a missing person case, but it seems to bigger than this. This links to two other cases in what may be a serial kidnapping case. Woody and Buzz return to reveal this information to the rest of the detectives on their team – Bo Peep, Don “Potato Head” Spud, James “Slink” Dog, John “Hamm” Banks, and liaison Rex Shawn.

Potato Head asks the captain if any ransom money has been asked yet, and he and Hamm stay behind to help when it’s revealed that it has. Five thousand dollars for his return, but Andy’s mother Emily does not have that sort of money, especially with newborn Molly at home. Bo hands cappuccinos to Slink and Rex. The two are assigned to aid with communication and keeping the reporters at bay, while Woody, Buzz, and Bo return to the bullpen.

Slink takes the towering Rex in his free arm, shielding him away from the others. Rex feels embarrassed for showing his weakness toward child cases, but he relaxes in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
